


Homecoming

by inqwex



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Power Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inqwex/pseuds/inqwex
Summary: "How long is the honeymoon phase supposed to last anyway?" Dean asked."I thought you, a strong independent woman, would manage without your husband for a week," drawled Jack. Vic narrowed her eyes at him, and Travis helpfully smacked Jack in the shoulder for her."I'm doing just fine, thank you," she retorted."That's why when we've hung out every night this week all we've talked about is Lucas?" Travis muttered, quailing beneath her glare.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> A deleted scene from Exposure. 
> 
> Warnings for oral sex, some dom/sub, and some light bondage with a discussion partway through of preferred sexual positions. I think it's still more on the vanilla side than anything else, but please let me know if there's something else I should have flagged.

It was the longest they'd been apart so far since they'd been married. And yes, it was probably a little pathetic of him to have missed her so much - especially when with her shifts and his on-call they did often go at least two days without seeing much of each other. He'd expected to miss her - that was part of the reason Lucas had booked to fly back home at some ungodly hour of the night (well, 11pm) rather than first thing in the morning. There'd been so little time after the last event of the conference that he'd ended up just booking it to the airport directly, and had spent an uncomfortable five hours on the flight wearing his dress uniform and garnering stares.

But. 

It had been a whole _week_. They'd talked on the phone (every night), but he missed how she liked to rest her freezing cold feet on his legs and tap on his chest as they talked in the mornings or late at night. He missed her expressive face, her smile, her kisses, the way she felt against him. 

So he was a little disappointed when he unlocked the door, stepping into their house, to find nobody waiting for him. He left his bag by the door, hung his scarf by the door, and wandered into the kitchen.

It was empty.

"Vic?" he called, feeling a little deflated. She might have gone out to dinner with her friends, maybe she'd just forgotten that he'd ended up going with the evening flight (the other Chiefs from Washington who had gone were all flying back at 0800, and he'd borne their teasing patiently). He was certain she wasn't working until tomorrow.

He sighed. Well, at least he could have a shower and meet her when she got home. He trudged up the stairs and pushed open the door to their bedroom, preparing to shrug off his jacket when he was stopped in his tracks.

Vic obviously hadn't forgotten he was coming home.

She was lying on their bed wearing a lacy red negligee and a pair of stilettos that he'd never seen her actually wear out of the house. [Her brown skin looked gorgeous against the red, and ever since he'd made an idle comment about her looking good in red he'd noticed that all of her lingerie had slowly transitioned from being mostly black to now being red or orange (except for her work underwear)].

"Hey," his mouth was suddenly dry, and he knew he was embarrassingly transparent as he looked her up and down.

"Hi baby," Vic said with a sultry smirk, as she looked him over. "Like what you see?"

"God yes," he said breathlessly, finding it difficult to form sentences when all the blood in his body seemed to have suddenly diverted to his groin. He took a step closer to the bed.

"I missed you," she said openly. "A lot."

"I'll make it up to you," he promised, stepping closer again. "I missed you too."

"I'm sure you will," Vic replied. "But first, you're going to stand there at attention and watch how I had to make it through this week."

He stopped automatically, chuckling a little as he followed her gaze to his groin where his pants were bulging noticeably.

"I'm not joking," she said. "At attention."

Lucas humoured her - of course he humoured her - so brought his legs together and snapped his arms to his side in a perfect stance.

"You left me alone all week," she moaned, her hands slowly starting to drift down her neck. "I've had to imagine your hands on me." Lucas swallowed hard as he watched her nipples harden as she traced around her areolas. "I've always thought my breasts fit into your hands perfectly."

He was inclined to agree, and she seemed to be looking at him for a response, "they do," he rasped.

"See your hands are calloused even though you mostly are at your desk," Vic's voice was throaty now. "And I love the way your callouses feel against me. And you twist my nipples so perfectly -" she twisted them now, and Lucas groaned. His pants were very uncomfortably tight now, and he knew without taking his gaze from his wife's body that he was fully hard, and almost certainly leaking already.

Unconsciously his stance relaxed a little, hands creeping to his belt.

"No," Vic snapped. "Touch yourself and you won't get to touch me."

"Vic," he whined, but she simply raised her eyebrows at him.

It was a pretty clear choice - his own hand was an incredibly poor substitute (as he'd found out this week) - so he returned his arms to his sides and straightened up.

" _You_ went away to a conference for a whole week," she accused him. "I had to remember what it feels like for you to eat me out," one hand remained on her right breast, squeezing and pinching like Lucas' own hands itched to do, while the other slowly skimmed down her taut stomach, caressing what Lucas knew was silky skin. "While pretending my hands were yours."

He watched her left hand push aside her thong and slowly circle her clit, letting out a soft moan. Lucas could feel the sweat beading on his forehead and around his collar, and he tried to stifle a groan of his own.

"See, the trouble is," Vic continued after a few moments. "Your fingers are nice and long. Longer than mine."

"God," he panted as she slid her middle finger into herself with a soft squelch. "Vic."

"Did you masturbate this week, thinking of me?" she asked as she slowly slid her finger out, and then slid two fingers back in.

"You know I did," Lucas said, unable to take his eyes off her. They'd tried phone sex for the first time. It had felt a bit...ridiculous, because he wasn't really a talker, and he'd sort of just mostly panted down the phone at her, unable to think of something to say.

"Yes, but you're not exactly verbal," Vic said with amusement, continuing to slowly fuck herself on her fingers. "Try now."

"Um," he said. He might not be touching himself right now, but he was so aroused watching her bring herself off that he still didn't really have any neurons in working order.

"What did you think of?" she asked patiently.

"Your - your eyes," he said, looking into them now. "Your smile."

Her expression softened. "You're such a sap, Lucas Ripley."

" _Your_ sap," he replied with a goofy smile. "I love you, Victoria Hughes."

"Love you," Vic moaned, fucking herself faster on her own fingers. She was panting, nipples raised, hair everywhere...

Fuck it was hot.

Vic was close; Lucas liked to think of himself as a bit of an expert in this. She was writhing, moaning unintelligible syllables (although he was pretty sure part of the last breath contained his name) and her eyes were rolling back - she was about to come.

"That's it darling," he said, clenching his hands tighter. "Come."

"Lucas!" she cried, hips jerking against her own hand. "Luke!"

* * *

Vic sighed as sensation slowly returned to her, opening her eyes to look directly at her husband. She smiled lazily, enjoying the desperate and stunned look on his face, his eyes black with desire, chest heaving, and hands clenched at his sides in an effort to stop himself moving.

His pants were tented in a very gratifying - and probably uncomfortable - way. Vic licked her lips while she thought about her plan for the night. Lucas looked so turned on he probably wouldn't be able to last too long if they had penetrative sex right now.

A better idea struck her, as she again let her gaze drift over him in his dress uniform. [There was no better cause to be tired for work than because she'd been up all night having sex with her incredibly hot husband].

She sat up, inching her way to the foot of the bed, and splaying her legs wide.

"On your knees," she said, gratified when Lucas immediately dropped, shuffling on his knees towards her and without needing to be told, enthusiastically lowered his hot mouth to her. "Good boy," she purred, tangling his curls in her fingers. He moaned against her groin, the vibrations travelling through her body like tendrils of fire. 

He answered her by lightly licking up the thong she was still wearing, pressing a kiss just above her underwear while his fingers trailed up her legs. Vic sighed as he continued to softly press his mouth to her, applying more pressure with his fingertips as they travelled up to her breasts.

"Victoria," he murmured against her knickers, lightly caressing her nipples and she moaned, resting her hands on top of his. 

This was the thing that made him so good in bed. Even though he was clearly turned on and she'd already orgasmed, he was taking it slow, seemingly happy enough to just eat her out. She wasn't sure how long he spent just slowly tracing patterns with his tongue gently against her thong while kneading her breasts, but she was becoming increasingly impatient. Vic pulled on his hair hard, moving him away from her core so that she could generate a coherent sentence.

At least, that had been the plan, but seeing her husband (still in his Chief's dress uniform!) with dazed, dilated eyes, disheveled curly hair, and her juices evident all over his mouth and beard rendered her momentarily speechless.

"More," so much for a coherent sentence. But really, as her boss' boss' boss nodded, sliding his (large, strong, warm) hands down her body and gently pulling her underwear off before flinging it absently over his shoulder, she was lucky to be summoning words. "Fuck me with your mouth, Lucas."

"As you wish," she moaned just at the sound of his husky, deep voice and she felt him smile against her before licking up her folds. "Baby, you're so wet."

"Nng," escaped her lips as he twisted his tongue slightly [since when was _he_ the one able to make words?!] " _Please_."

He smiled again, drifting one hand down her body and teasing her entrance with long, clever, calloused fingers. 

"Lucas, god," she breathed, tugging on his hair in encouragement. The pressure of his lips and tongue increased against her, and he growled, slipping a finger inside her slick channel. Her hips jerked against his face, and she frantically clutched at his hair with one hand and at the bedsheets with the other. 

Then she was coming for the second time, but now it was around her husband's fingers and on his tongue.

* * *

Lucas petted her gently as she came down from her orgasm. She pulled hard on his hair, bringing their lips together, and he moaned into her mouth as she kissed him enthusiastically.

"My Scruffy Hubby," Vic said tenderly, breathlessly, when a need for air forced them apart. She ran an unsteady hand down his face, and he leaned into the caress.

"I missed you," Lucas repeated quietly. Her hand moved to the back of his neck, pulling him in again for another deep kiss. He moved to shrug off his jacket, and she pulled away. 

"Leave it on," she said. "We haven't ever actually had sex with you in your dress uniform."

"You're explaining this to the dry cleaners," he said with a laugh. 

"I'll be careful," Vic promised with a grin. "Now, sit up here." She patted the bed, and Lucas got up from aching knees to sit on the bed next to her - only for her to slide down to the floor, effectively swapping their positions.

She gave him a wink.

"Now," Vic reached for his belt, undoing it and slowly pulling the loop free of the buckle. "I want you to imagine that we're in your office."

He groaned as she undid the button, and then felt her hand brush against his erection as she undid the fly.

"Look at me," she said huskily, her hands feeling cool against his boner as she pulled it out of his pants. Lucas opened his eyes, and looked down.

"God, Vic," he could only shake his head. She was still clad in the negligee - they hadn't gotten very far with undressing. Her dark red lipstick was smeared slightly across her mouth, her hair fell over her shoulders, and she was on her knees in front of him, bending forward slightly to give him an amazing view of her cleavage and her erect nipples as they poked into the lace.

"I want you to think of me tomorrow when you sit at your desk. Think of this. You, in your uniform, me kneeling in front of you like this -" she deliberately leaned forward more, eyes fixed to his, hot breath on his seeping erection. "It's a good thing you're quiet when you come," she continued. "Because there are people around your office. And you wouldn't want someone to come in and interrupt."

"Noooo-agh," he whimpered as she ran her tongue slowly along the underside of his erection, maintaining eye contact. He reached out with a hand to hold her hair back. "In this scenario," he forced the words out. "Better make it quick and sloppy."

"They wouldn't necessarily see me though, under your desk," Vic continued, ignoring him for the moment. "I _could_ take my time." She pressed a kiss to his tip, fingers lightly trailing down along the sides of his cock.

"Fuck, Vic," he groaned. " _Please_."

She grinned up at him. "Since you asked so nicely, baby," she said, before wrapping her lips around him.

The stray thought that he was going to end up with lipstick all over his dick floated through his mind as he watched her sloppily and quickly suck him off. He was so turned on it was over almost embarrassingly quickly. But Vic simply gave him a smug, victorious grin as he came with a loud groan down the back of her throat.

* * *

Vic carefully licked him clean - it was one thing for spit to be on his uniform, semen was definitely a different thing altogether.

She laughed, and Lucas' eyes fluttered open and he quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't imagine that this is the reason most men after going away to a conference have to have their suits dry cleaned," Vic said ironically, flopping down onto the bed next to him.

"Having really hot sex with their own wife when they get back?" Lucas agreed in amusement, going again to take off the uniform. Vic reached out to his elbow, tugging him down. "You want me to leave it on still?"

She nodded, unable to hide a smug grin. "You haven't noticed the mirror, have you, baby?"

Lucas looked adorably confused, and Vic nodded behind him. She'd seen this cute, old mirror on sale and had bought it because she liked it (she was now used to having disposable income for things like that).

It wasn't until she'd seen it in their bedroom that she'd realised its potential - Lucas was big on having eye contact during sex (and to be honest, Vic had come around to that way of thinking too, whereas before Lucas she hadn't really cared so much). It was nice, but it did somewhat limit the positions they commonly used. Most of the time, she was on top, sometimes he was on top, and occasionally he'd do her doggy style. She just...generally would prefer if he was going to be on top that the ratio of missionary and doggy style were reversed.

The mirror, she figured, might actually help that happen. It would mean that he'd still be able to look at her face while he fucked her from behind.

She enjoyed the look of dawning comprehension as he took in the mirror and the chair she'd strategically placed in front of it, so they'd be able to get an upclose view in the mirror.

"You've really planned this out, haven't you?" he asked in amusement.

She gave him a saucy grin. "Didn't expect you to still be wearing this," she tugged on his sleeve. "But a girl can adapt." An idea suddenly struck her. "I could put mine on - the drycleaning bill for two won't be that much more than for one."

"If you want," he said neutrally, shrugging. She paused in the process of sitting up, instead falling onto one elbow.

"Only if it'll work for you," she said. Vic had never felt her formal uniform was particularly flattering - one of these days she was going to convince Lucas to let her redesign the women's formal uniform so it wasn't just the male uniform with slightly differently cut pants.

"I think you're sexy no matter what you wear," he said carefully, reaching out to caress her gently. "But I don't really...have a thing for you in uniform." He hesitated, and Vic nodded encouragingly. "It's ... the rank disparity is not a turn on for me. At all. It just makes me..."

She felt suddenly cold - this was not the way she'd expected the conversation to turn.

"Do you regret it?" she couldn't help but ask.

"No," he said vehemently and immediately, rolling to meet her and kissing her fiercely. "No, god, of course not. I just..." he looked ashamed. "Look, I do feel guilty -"

"I came onto you," she reminded him. "I pretty much dragged your ass into this apartment. I definitely consented freely, Lucas."

"If I thought there was a chance you hadn't, Vic..." Lucas trailed off. "I just...if I were a better man I would have been more honourable about this. About sleeping with you when I had an obligation not to -"

"I'm not interested in a perfect man," she interrupted, prodding him in the chest. "I have the model I want. And you were pretty damn honourable about it, Scruffy. The number of men who wouldn't have given this all the thought that you did, the way you have always treated me - _you're_ a good man. _My_ good man. How could you have been more honourable about it?"

"By not pursuing you when I was your boss," he said quietly.

"I pursued _you,_ Mister," Vic said. "And leaving your job for me back then would've been stupid."

"I'm not saying that I'm not excessively happy with the way things turned out for me," Lucas assured her. "I just want to ..." he blushed a little. "I want the best for you."

"I have never been more happy in my life than when I'm with you," Vic told him firmly. "So will you stop all this melancholy self-flagellation? I like that you weren't thinking about your career when you came home with me. I like that you had," she licked her lips deliberately. "Other things on your mind."

Lucas smirked at her, licking his own lips as his gaze slowly travelled down her body. "Well, you're pretty intoxicating," he said in a gravelly voice, leaning in to kiss her slowly. God, she loved the way he kissed, deliberately and thoughtfully. His hand that had been resting in the curve of her waist travelled up to her breast, cupping it in his hand, and gently rolling the nipple between fingers.

"Wait," she needed to say this before he completely made her brain mush. His hand immediately drifted back to her waist. "Luke. About your uniform. It's not about your rank - I mean, it sort of is but it's not about -"

She shook her head in frustration, and took a breath. "I'm so _proud_ of you. You worked really hard and you got promoted and I'm just so proud of the boss that you are because when you're at work you're always so calm and in charge and sensible and a bit of a hardass, and then," Vic reached for his cheek, stroking it tenderly. "And then you come home and you're _mine_ , a really sweet, kind, funny, goofy. scruffy guy. I like that contrast. I...I thought you were hot when we first met, but I also thought you were a douchebag, and it wasn't until you spoke at the peer group and I realised how _kind_ Lucas is that I really kind of wanted to ..." she made an awkward gesture.

"To -" he repeated the gesture, looking supremely amused. "me?" 

Vic rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I ... I didn't like Chief Ripley at first because I couldn't see past that Chief persona you put on. And I like to think that when you are being the Chief, you're still mine."

His expression softened. "I'm always yours, baby. And you know I'll do anything you want."

"I want you to enjoy it too," she said.

"I do," Lucas growled, kissing her again.

It wasn't fair, that him just kissing her was enough to make her start to feel aroused again. Sure, the hands that were gently caressing and exploring her body helped, but the way he kissed never failed to make her weak in the knees.

"Shall we try the mirror?" she breathed into his ear when he broke away from her mouth in favour of nibbling on her neck.

"Lead the way," Lucas said, so she pulled him up by the hand so that they stood, and moved to the chair she'd set just next to the bed right in front of the mirror. Hanging onto the mirror had seemed like a clearly bad idea, so even though the chair kind of reduced the hotness, it was definitely the safer option.

[Ending up in the ER with cuts all over them from a broken mirror was definitely the least hot thing that could happen].

She pulled him behind her, bringing one of his hands to one of her breasts.

"God this is sexy," Lucas murmured in her ear as they stood in front of the mirror. Vic took a moment to also admire the view - his black jacket cuff accentuated by the gold rings that denoted his rank, and his large hand gently squeezed her breast, still clad in lace. She herself looked thoroughly debauched; curly hair everywhere and lipstick smeared all over her mouth. It stained his mouth as well, she realised belatedly.

Lucas stepped closer behind her, his firm, muscular body firm against her back. He wasn't hard, yet, but Vic knew he didn't need an erection to make her feel good.

He swept her hair to one side, pressing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the crook of her neck, keeping his eyes open and fixed on hers in the mirror.

"So hot," she sighed as he teased her nipple with his fingers. She was like putty in his hands as he slowly massaged her breasts, and she appreciated the fact that she could sort of fall backwards onto him and he could easily hold her up. One of her hands slid to his neck, tracing the muscles that stood out there as he kissed her neck, while her other hand traced the muscles that she could feel even though the thick material of his dress jacket.

The fact that they could look at each other while he touched her like this was ... well...mindblowingly hot. Suddenly, the neck kisses stopped, and Vic whined, grabbing his hair.

Lucas simply gave her a smirk in the mirror. "Leg up on the chair, baby," he ordered, sliding one hand down to her thigh to indicate what he wanted her to do. She propped a stiletto onto the chair, understanding his intention as the hand that had helped pull her leg up made its way in maddeningly slow circles to her centre.

"I'm so wet for you," two could play at that game, as she rocked her ass against his groin. He simply bit her earlobe, eyes still fixed to hers, as he slid his hand along her folds. Vic moaned, her neck lolling back against his shoulder. Her hand dropped from his arm, and she dug her fingers into his firm thigh. Lucas, meanwhile, was taking his sweet goddamn time, tracing patterns and slow circles against her centre while he nibbled along her ear.

He broke eye contact briefly, as Vic pulled him in to half face her. 

"Love you," she grunted, and he smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Love _you_ , baby," he replied, brushing his nose against hers before swapping to the other side of her neck to provide it with some attention. "Ready?"

"Please," she begged, meeting his gaze. 

"Okay, my girl," he said tenderly, biting her shoulder a little as he pushed a finger in slowly, finding the right spot immediately. Her hips jerked against his hand, encouraging him to up the tempo. "You know, it's such a turn on for me watching you get off. You're so sexy when you writhe against me," she moaned as he added another finger, her hips doing just that, "and you sound so hot."

Oh this mirror was worth every penny. He was very successfully turning her brain to mush with his hands and his eye contact, and he stepped forward again, so that when she writhed against his hand she was also grinding against his groin.

Where she could feel him beginning to stir again. God if the age difference between them didn't make it kind of really gross, she wished that she could've met him when his refractory period wasn't quite so long. [Long by her horny standards - given he was now forty-seven, the fact that he was going to be ready in the next five or so minutes for round two only half an hour after she'd sucked him off was really pretty good]. She fairly well keened as he hit a particularly good spot, and dug her fingers in so tightly to his thigh she was sure she'd leave bruises.

"Yes, yes, yes," she chanted breathlessly. 

"That's it," he said encouragingly, starting to sound breathless himself. "That's my girl. Come now, come for me."

"Fuck," she exclaimed as he drove his fingers up into her. Her hips stuttered as she came. "Oh."

"That feel good?" he nuzzled her neck. She nodded wordlessly, as he pulled her fingers out of her cunt and brought them up to her mouth, ordering, "suck." 

* * *

Vic slowly sucked his fingers, her wide brown eyes matching his gaze. She looked so good - all the time - but particularly when she'd just come. Her chest was still heaving, breasts with hard nipples jiggling enticingly, her skin was flushed, her gorgeous curly hair was everywhere...

...and she was still grinding her ass against him. Which was very much appreciated by his hardening dick.

She sucked off his last finger with a loud pop, before giving him a seductive smile.

"I think the rest of you should stand at attention too," she purred. He gave her a confused look. "I want you to stand at attention, Chief, hands by your sides, shoulders back."

He did as she asked - of course - and his jaw dropped open as she then proceeded to _bend down_ , reaching back for his dick, guiding herself so that just the tip was inside.

"Fuck, Vic," he said, the view in the mirror spectacular.

With her bent forwards, his view of her cleavage was great, but it also meant that his full torso was visible, in his uniform. And while he hadn't seen the appeal earlier of doing her in this uniform (after all, he'd fucked her in his day to day uniform a lot now and that had no real special appeal) Lucas could now kind of see it.

"Stay like that," she ordered. "I'll tell you when you can touch me."

God, Vic was going to bring herself off using him. That was so hot, and because she'd sucked him off earlier, he was going to be able to last. [There was no way if she'd tried this before that he wouldn't have just creamed himself immediately].

"So clever," he said admiringly, and she gave him a smug grin. Vic grasped the back of the chair firmly with one hand, reaching down between her legs with the other. Her fingertips brushed his dick as she stroked herself, and slowly, she began to twerk against him.

He could only watch slack-jawed, as she kept direct eye contact with him in the mirror.

Why hadn't they bought a mirror before? This was...god...

It felt both like eternity and no time at all as she brought herself off, his cock still only just inside her.

"Okay," Vic said, sounding satisfied. "You can put your hands on my hips now." He did as he was told, her skin warm and soft under his hands. She pushed back slowly onto his erection and he moaned as he entered her tight, wet heat.

"You feel good, baby," he grunted. "So good."

"Slowly fuck me with that big dick of yours," she purred, and he helplessly obeyed. 

The conference. There was a presentation on leadership, Lucas though to himself desperately as he watched how every slow thrust had her breasts jiggling - he yearned to touch them - and her eyes roll back. 

God he wanted to fuck her hard so badly.

As if she was reading his mind, she gave him another smile. "I might give you a reward," she teased. "If you're good now and do exactly what I say."

Lucas eyed her, pretty sure he knew what mood she was in. "Yes, Hughes," he said with the exact same emphasis on her name as he would use on the title ma'am.

He couldn't help a smug grin when she moaned loudly at that, her fingers suddenly speeding up on her clit. Her walls tightened around him, and he forced his mind back to the conference and the presentation on something to do with hazmat training procedures that could be improved by something - she convulsed with a loud cry around him but he forced himself to maintain the slow pace - and then there was something about an old guy in Delaware who thought - god Vic was still coming.

Suddenly, finally, as he was about to lose the last shred of self control and just fuck her senselessly she relaxed, giving him a happy smile in the mirror.

"Good boy," she said, straightening up a bit. "My good Chief. You want your reward?"

He nodded, still pumping slowly in and out of her.

"Okay, pull out," she ordered. He whined, but did so. He glanced down to see his erection was covered in her juices, with traces of lipstick still present at the base of his dick. Lucas was sure that he looked stupid, standing there with his dress pants down around his ankles, his shirt still perfectly buttoned and tie knotted.

This shirt was going to smell disgusting with the sweat he could feel sticking it to his body. Vic twisted around, and gave him a fond smile.

"You're so hot," she said, nimble fingers reaching out and loosening his tie before popping the first couple of buttons, allowing fresh air to flow around his neck. "I was going to get you to just fuck me hard but with us facing that way-" she gestured. "Because I think it would be super hot to watch you lose control and fuck me in your uniform but since you were so good, you can fuck me in whatever way you want. You don't have to use the mirror, and we can take this off if you want." She plucked at his shirt.

"Let's do that," Lucas said hoarsely, nodding at the mirror. "I want to fuck you so hard you can't walk straight tomorrow and I want you to watch me do it."

He watched as her pupils dilate, and she let out an unsteady breath.

"Yes, Chief," Vic said slowly, running a hand down his chest. She turned on unsteady heels, moving the chair around 90 degrees so that when he mounted her she would get a side on view of them. "Actually, sir, can I make a suggestion?"

"Fine."

"Let's move the mirror closer to the bed, and you fuck me on the bed. I don't know if the chair will take it."

She had a point, so he nodded curtly, watching as she moved the chair out of the way and edged the mirror carefully close to the bed.

"On all fours, on the bed," he ordered curtly, his dick throbbing unbearably. 

"Yes, Chief," she said, doing as he asked, wriggling her ass in the air invitingly. He hopped onto the bed, letting his erection rest against the back of her spine just for a moment as he checked the mirror. Their legs were cut off around their thighs, but that was okay, because they could still both watch him drive into her, and maintain eye contact.

"I want you to know," he said, grasping his wet dick firmly, spreading her with his other hand. It was important for him to say this. "That no matter whether I'm wearing this uniform or not, I promise you, I am yours." 

"Lucas," her voice was soft and pleading and desperate, and he looked away from her sodden entrance to see her looking over her shoulder at him. He let go of her and his dick, covering her instead with his body and meeting her lips in a desperately fierce kiss. "I _love_ you."

"Ready?" he asked, as they pulled apart.

"Fuck me, Chief Lucas Ripley," she said with a nod, looking at him in the mirror. He grasped his dick again, spread her wide, and pushed in with a groan.

* * *

This was the hottest sex they'd ever had, Vic decided, unable to bite back a squeal as he pushed in hard, eyes still fixed to hers in the mirror. She squirmed slightly forwards, grabbing onto the head of the bed.

"Fuck me," she repeated.

"I'm going to," he promised huskily, his hands grabbing at her breasts, pulling hard on her nipples as he pulled out and then slammed back in. "You know, you were mean, teasing me before, making me watch you."

"You should spank me for that," she offered, knowing that Lucas would never touch her like that unless she explicitly asked him. [It didn't stop him hinting sometimes that he wanted to though, which was adorable].

She did kind of miss the feel of his hands groping her breasts as he slid them back down, one gripping her hip tightly while the other raised in the air.

Vic deliberately let her lips part slightly, fluttering her eyelashes at him in the mirror. He let out an amused snort, and spanked her lightly.

"Harder than that, baby," she said scornfully.

"Oh yeah?" he spanked her again, harder, and she squealed again. "More?"

She nodded wordlessly, enjoying the look in his eyes as he spanked her again. This time, when he brought his hand away, there was a red mark to her ass and she groaned.

"You promised me I wouldn't be able to walk straight tomorrow," Vic said, and she felt his pace increase, his hands now bracketing her hips in a vice like grip. Lucas grunted, and she sighed in satisfaction.

The view in the mirror was incredible, better than any porn she'd ever seen. Her husband, the Fire Chief of Seattle, couldn't care less about his uniform, his eyes glued to hers almost unseeingly in a haze of lust.

She felt so powerful, that she could make the normally self-controlled, cool, calm and collected Chief Ripley lose his mind, and she screamed as the angle changed as he bent one knee, now half squatting above her while rutting into her. He was normally quiet during sex, but right now, he was grunting with the effort of every thrust and it felt so good as he hit the right spot over and over again inside her. She moved the hand that she hadn't realised was keeping a death grip on her sheets down to her clit.

He growled, and sped up his pace more.

"Chief, god," she tightened her fingers on the bedframe, which was still rattling.

"Hughes," he groaned. "Come. Fucking come now."

"God, yes," she convulsed around him, and she felt more than heard him shout as he spilled into her, heavy, sweaty, muscular body slumping down on top of her, burying her underneath him. She half turned, only to meet his ready and desperate mouth.

Vic pushed his jacket off, and tore at his shirt. He helped her, shedding the jacket, and separating only briefly from her to pull the tie over his head.

His muscular torso was glistening with sweat, and Vic roughly pushed him down onto the bed, crawling onto him to kiss him fiercely, hands stroking along his familiar ripped muscles.

Gradually, their kisses slowed as the adrenaline faded from the strength of their orgasms.

"That was so hot," she murmured against his lips. "I'd say you should go away more often so that can happen more often, but can we skip the you being away part for the amazingly hot sex part?"

He chuckled, patting her ass affectionately, nuzzling her nose. "I'm happy with that," he said, kissing her sweetly.

* * *

Travis took one look at her as she walked into the Beanery the next morning and laughed.

"How's Lucas?" he asked immediately.

"He's good," she said primly, trying to not obviously limp to the coffee pot. 

"Oh, is he ba-ack?" Dean looked up, pausing partway through the question. "Ew. Okay. He's definitely back."

Vic stuck her tongue out at him. "He got the late flight back, got home around eleven," she replied.

"Poor guy, did he get any sleep?" Jim teased. Vic mock-glared at him.

"He didn't seem to complain," she said airily. Dean made a face.

"Gross."

* * *

The only good thing about Vic working today was that he could stay late and catch up, Lucas thought as he waved goodbye to Kim. It wasn't something he'd've been able to do if she were waiting at home. 

He got up to pour himself a glass of water, and sat back down at his desk.

As he did, he suddenly remembered how she'd looked on her knees the previous night in the red negligee.

"Fuck," he groaned, his cock hardening. "Come on. I need to work."

He tried - unsuccessfully - to ignore it for the next five minutes and work, but images from the previous night were seeming to flood through his mind now. He was past the point of going home, now, though. Lucas couldn't exactly walk through HQ with a massive boner.

So he got up from his chair again and locked his door, checking to make sure his blinds were fully closed. He headed back to his desk, about to undo his belt, when he paused.

Luckily, Vic answered on the first ring. "Hey, Lucas," she said.

"Got time for a social call, baby?" he replied huskily, and heard her swallow hard.

"We're just making dinner, let me just move somewhere quieter so I can hear you," she said. He waited a few moments, and then heard the firm click of a door behind her. "What are you doing, honey?"

"Pink elephants," he blurted, and she laughed. He groaned, and tried to explain. "No, it's a - I'm in my office, trying to some paperwork, and then I remembered what you said last night."

"I said - and screamed - a lot of things last night," she teased.

"About you, under my desk, sucking me off," Lucas grunted. "Anyway, when I remembered it it was like pink elephants. Couldn't stop thinking about you."

"And it started as a little problem and now it's a big problem?" Vic sounded satisfied.

"Yes," he replied waspishly. "And now I have to deal with it, baby, because I can't get any work done like this and I can't exactly leave -"

"Well, it'd make everyone even more jealous of me," she said smugly. "To know that you're _packing_."

"Vic," he hissed.

"So, what are you doing now, baby?"

"I locked the door," he said stupidly. "And called you."

"You want me to hear you?" Vic sounded a little breathless herself. Lucas nodded, then caught himself.

"Yes."

"Put the phone on speaker," she ordered.

"You _don't_ ," he said hurriedly.

"I know, I won't," Vic said in exasperation. "But you might want both hands. I usually need both hands when I'm stroking you."

"My hands are bigger," he said, but clicked speaker on anyway, setting his phone on his desk in front of him. There was no-one around, so it would be fine. 

"Tell me what you're doing as you do it," she ordered.

"I'm undoing my belt," he said, and she inhaled sharply.

"You haven't done anything yet?" she asked. "God, this is hot."

Lucas grinned as he heard her breathing get heavier. This was working much better than when they'd tried while he was away. "I'm undoing my belt," he told her. This was the bit he got awkward at last time. "And, uh -"

"You're pulling your cock out," she interrupted breathlessly. "In the middle of your office."

"Yeah."

"Are you hard already?"

"Been hard for five minutes, baby, thinking of you," he said, squeezing his own cock. He groaned.

"What did you just do?" she asked frantically.

"Squeezed myself," he replied. "I'm starting to leak, so I'm going to spread that down my dick."

He did, but it still felt kind of dry, so he spat into his hand.

"I need more lubrication," he said huskily. "I'm using my spit. I'd prefer your spit."

"Fuck, Luke," she breathed. "Are you rubbing yourself?"

"I'm thinking of how tight and wet your mouth felt around me," Lucas replied honestly, closing his eyes, and relaxing back against his chair. He needed to do this. And then he'd be able to work. "You left lipstick stains. It took me forever to get them off in the shower this morning."

She moaned. "Well, I'm not walking straight," she replied. "Poor Noonan actually asked me if I was okay."

"What did you say?" he asked in amusement, his pace slowing.

"I told her that you fucked my brains out last night and I'm really sore from excellent sex," she bit out. "What do you think I told her, Luke? I said that I'd twisted my ankle on the stairs this morning. Travis was laughing behind her."

"I have bruises on my thigh," he informed her. "From where you gripped me while I fingered you on the chair."

"I have bruises on my hips," she said. "From where you held me so tight when you fucked me. God. Why do we have to be at work now?"

"Do you need some release?" he asked with a low laugh. "Because I'm pretty close."

He was, he could feel it coming. "My hand's not as good as you though."

"If I were there," she said wistfully. "I'd grip your thigh with one hand - the other thigh. Even up those bruises." Lucas couldn't stifle the moan. "And I'd suck you hard and fast. You like it sloppy."

"I do," he murmured, the sound of his own hand stroking his now lubricated dick sounding louder. He stroked faster. 

"I'd pause, now, " she said quietly, "and lick down to your balls. They need some attention too. Baby, are you giving your balls attention?"

"I will now," he said, reaching down with his other hand, following her directions now as she told him to gently roll his balls with his fingers. "God, Vic. Vic."

"I bet you're so hard," she moaned. "Squeeze yourself, then I want you to pump hard like you pumped me last night." He grunted, and did as she said.

"Fuck," he hissed, feeling himself start to come. He quickly grabbed a handful of tissues, putting them over the tip of his dick. "Vic, baby."

"You coming?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he moaned. "Oh god."

For a moment they were quiet, except for the sound of their heavy breathing. It was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Fuck," she swore quietly, as Travis called to her that dinner was ready. "Fuck, Luke."

"You turned on and wet now, Vic?" he asked in amusement, starting to wipe himself clean.

"Yes," she hissed. "But I can't fucking hide in here and masturbate, can I?"

"You're just going to have to be wet all through dinner," he said smugly. "Turnabout's fair play."

[He was unsurprised and more than a little delighted when as soon as he stepped in the door the next night she pounced on him, ripped his clothes off, and made him fuck her against the door].

* * *

It was years later that Lucas realised he actually now understood what Vic had been trying to say about his dress uniform.

He was standing there, Alex asleep in his arms, dressed in his best civilian suit as he proudly watched her be promoted. She looked a little shy after the ceremony, but he didn't care as he kissed her in front of Chong (now the Chief), Frankel, and Sullivan.

"I'm so proud of you," he said openly, beaming at her. She blushed, nudging him with her shoulder. "And so's Alex."

Alex reached out her chubby infant arms to her Mom, and Vic automatically took her, bouncing her a little on her hip. "Hey baby girl."

He forced himself to remain calm as they mingled after the ceremony, and all the way through the drive home and settling Alex into her cot. When the baby was finally asleep, he went to their room, shutting the door firmly.

"Leave it on, Lieutenant Hughes," he said before she could slide her other arm out of her jacket.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, throwing him a flirty grin over her shoulder. Lucas walked up behind her, tracing the new white cuffs on her jacket. 

"Definitely, yeah," he replied into her ear. "I'm really proud of you."

She grinned, and turned in his arms, giving him a kiss that always made him weak at the knees, pushing his jacket off.

"Baby asleep?" she checked. He nodded, and walked to set down the baby monitor on her bedside table. "Well, I want you on your back on our bed," Vic said, shoving him onto the bed.

He laughed and obeyed, falling onto his back in the middle of their bed, grinning as he watched her gaze drift to the bulge in his pants. 

"Okay, Mister," she crawled onto the bed after him, slapping his hands away lightly. She undid his tie with care, and then held it up, meeting his gaze with a wicked grin. "Mind if I tie you to the bed?"

He swallowed hard, and shook his head, lifting his arms about his head to help. She tied one wrist with his tie, looped it around, and then tied the other wrist. 

"Not too tight?" Vic checked.

"No, ma'am," he said. She grinned, and slid down on him, kissing him again. "I'm yours to play with now."

"You certainly are," she said, nimble fingers undoing his shirt. "You know, even though you're mostly retired now, you're still super hot. I like that you go to the gym."

"I want to stay in shape for you," he said, grunting as she twisted a nipple. "I want you to think I'm hot."

"I'll always think you're hot, baby," she said, grinding against his groin.

She reached up to her own tie, and loosened it, unbuttoning her shirt. "I'll want you to suck my tits."

"With pleasure," he said. Now that she'd stopped breast-feeding and was back at work, he was a little less weird about it. (He had been a bit leery of accidentally drinking her breast milk, so hadn't actually sucked her breasts until her milk dried up). She offered her breasts to him, and continued to grind against him.

Suddenly, the nipple he'd been lavishing with attention vanished, and was replaced by her dripping folds. He grinned, lapping her up as she squatted over his face, her smell surrounding him.

He brought her off eventually - it was a lot slower when he wasn't able to use his fingers - and the Vic slid back down, and finally pulled his pants down.

"I just love seeing your erection in your pants," she said. "It's really hot."

"What would be even hotter would be my erection in _you_ ," he was pretty proud of that line, and it earned him a giggle and an eye roll.

"If it weren't for the fact that I agree, I'd put you off," she said. "But Alex will be awake again soon, and I want to have been fucked by then, so..."

Without further ceremony, she slid down onto him and they groaned together. She leaned forward, meeting his lips, and rode him fast.

He couldn't grab onto her hips as he usually did, but was still able to thrust up into her. He got the rhythm right, and tilted his hips to make sure he hit the right spot.

"Fuck," she hissed. "Okay, I want your hands again." He forced himself to pause while she frantically freed one of his hands. He didn't bother to wait for her to untie the other, simply sitting up and grabbing onto her hips tightly, meeting her mouth in a frantic kiss as they desperately moved together.

Vic pulled at his shoulders, rolling them and locking her ankles around his hips. "Faster, hubby," she begged.

"Lieutenant," he said, lowering his mouth to a nipple again. She moaned loudly as he bit her gently, and he quickly released it, returning to her mouth. "Shhh, shhhh."

They both paused as there was a murmur from the baby monitor

"Hurry," Vic gasped, fingers tightening on his shoulders. "Faster."

"God," he groaned, feeling himself start to tip over the edge. "Are you close?"

"Nearly," she hissed, worming a hand down to frantically rub her clit. "Yes, yes, oh god, yes."

"You're so beautiful," he forced out, pulling back a bit to fully appreciate the sight of her unbuttoned shirt, loose tie, and new Lieutenant bars. "Love you."

"Oh god, Lucas," she convulsed around him, and he followed her with a moan he muffled in her shoulder. 

They had enough time to gather their breath before Alex started crying.

"Perfect timing," he said with a grin, pushing himself up and dropping a quick kiss to her mouth. "I'll get her. You clean up."

He pulled on a pair of boxers, and padded down to where their baby was sitting in her cot. She stopped crying when she saw him, and Lucas immediately picked her up, kissing her head.

"Let's get you changed, and then we can go see Mommy," he said. He changed her, and took her into their room where Vic - now wearing a comfortable shirt and shorts, waited, reaching for the baby immediately. Lucas dumped a couple of Alex's toys onto the clean throw Vic had laid on the bed from the small container they kept in their room before pulling on a shirt and a pair of trackpants. He looked back to the bed where Alex was happily gurgling at Vic. His wife met his eyes.

"I love you," they said at the same time.


End file.
